COLE Protocol is Breached
by Epic Zealot Productions 2.0
Summary: Lord Hood sends a message to every nearby or available UNSCDF officer following FIRST STRIKE with one order implied, make best speed for the cradle of humanity and defend it, here is one reply. Extreme AU.


**This is a preview to the Sins of the Prophets' Battle of Earth Arc. AU is ahead.**

* * *

UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND PRIORITY TRANSMISSION

ENCRYPTION CODE: DELTA-ONE

FROM: Codename: ROBIN HOOD

TO: ANY AND NEARBY OR AVAILABLE UNSCDF OFFICERS

DATE: SEPTEMBER 17TH, 2552

LOCATION SENT FROM: UNSC Supreme Headquarters, New York City, NY, United Republic of North America, Republic of Earth and Luna, Sol system, URE Core Systems

SUBJECT: Possible Breach in the COLE PROTOCOL

CLASSIFICATION: EYES ONLY, RECIPIENT

/START/

Any and all nearby or available United Nation Space Command Defense Force units, make best speed for Sol, the Epsilon Eridanus and Reach has been abandoned, and there is a possible breach in the COLE Protocol.

The 1st "Home" Fleet numbers at about 538 vessels over Earth, 246 vessels over Mars, 178 at the Jovian Moons, and a further 108 over Titan, along with other formations across the Core Worlds. The ground forces across the system are at three billion military personnel, not including the national militaries of Earth, Luna, and Mars; with the _Thermopylae_ -class supercarrier: UNSC _Carthage_ (CVN-12) acting as the mobile command center. As of now, the entire Sol system is at DEFCON THREE. This is due to a report from SPARTAN-117 and S-II Team Blue, after returning from the Omega Ceti system, where a Covenant battlestation was located and destroyed along with over 500 ships docked with it. UNSC High Command, the Joint Chiefs, and the URE Congress has decided that the 2nd, 3rd, 6th, 7th, 8th, and 16th Fleets to deploy to Sol and assist us in defending our home system. If we fail to defend Earth, the heart...the cradle...of humanity will be lost to the Covenant war machine and nothing will stop them from wiping humanity out.

To those who receive this, please hurry, Sol doesn't have much time.

1st "Home" Fleet Naval Assets as of now:

•1 _Thermopylae_ -class supercarrier

•2 _Epoch_ -class supercarriers

•13 fleet carriers

•26 light carriers

•32 escort carriers

•8 _Everest_ -class battlecruisers

•8 _Valiant_ -class battlecruisers

•54 _Marathon_ -class cruisers

•68 _Halcyon_ -class cruisers

•200 _Halberd_ -class destroyers

•350 frigates and littoral combat vessels

•72 prowlers

•50 corvettes

•82 support vessels

•300 _Hammer_ -class SMAC Stations over Earth

•4 _October Breeze_ -class naval stations

*UNSC _October Breeze_ (NS-05) over Earth

*UNSC _Victory's Perch_ (NS-31) over Mars

*UNSC _Olympus_ (NS-56) over Callisto

*UNSC _Mountain's Peak_ (NS-79) over Titan

•12 _Anchor_ -class refit and repair stations

* * *

UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND PRIORITY TRANSMISSION

ENCRYPTION CODE: DELTA-ONE

FROM: Codename: IRON CROSS

TO: Codename: ROBIN HOOD

DATE: SEPTEMBER 19TH, 2552

LOCATION SENT FROM: UNSC _Enterprise_ (CVF-096), in orbit over the (now glassed) United Commonwealth of Reach, Epsilon Eridanus system, URE Inner-Rim Colonies

SUBJECT: Re: Possible Breach in the COLE PROTOCOL

CLASSIFICATION: EYES ONLY, RECIPIENT

/START/

It was only a matter of time until the Covenant found Earth, Terrence. The 3rd Fleet is yours to command, we are making best speed for home, let's hope that others can get to Sol before the Covenant bastards do. Reach has been glassed heavily and the 6th Fleet has taken light to mild casualties, including the _Basra_ (CG-137, _Marathon_ -class cruiser) and the _Trafalgar_ (CVN-04, _Thermopylae_ -class supercarrier) have been lost to enemy fire. But we did manage to take out the a majority of the attacking forces and evacuated over 300 million civilians before we had to pull back to Circumstance. Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and Fleet Admiral Roland Freemont Sr. have been confirmed KIA, such a shame that they died. At least they both went out in a blaze of glory. Roland was killed when he had the _Trafalgar_ move into good position to fire her MACs, ripped a good two dozen or so enemy ships to shreds before enemy fighters overwhelmed her. Danny rammed a captured _DDS_ -class carrier into that Covenant battle station Fred-104 and Linda-058 mentioned and they also said that he used a hologram of Forerunner artifact to draw the rest of Covies in. I have given command of the 6th Fleet to VADM Tchakova and the flag has been transferred to the UNSC _Invincible_ , and with Whitcomb's death in Omega Ceti, it will be his to command.

I'm ordering any nearby SOCOM units to head for Sol and the ones already there have been activated as well as the special operation capable units that are under the command of the national militaries of Earth. I've talked to DNI Parangosky as well and she has ordered S-III Gamma Company to deploy there, along with any S-IIIs that were pulled from Alpha and Beta Company to serve in GAUNTLET, ECHO, RED, CASTLE, NOBLE, and other CAT2 or HEADHUNTER teams. Speaking of NOBLE, they took casualties: three wounded (Carter-A259, Kat-B320, and Mike-B312) and two MIAs (Jorge-052 and Emile-A239), Natalia Misriah and Jun-A266 are the only ones who escaped unscathed. I highly recommend that NOBLE's reserves are to be activated immediately, if the team is to be effective at defending cities like New York, Sydney, Berlin, and the like. The Hound Unit is still combat effective as of now, whether it will change or not will depend on how battle goes. The SPARTAN-IIs took a hard hit too, we have been unable to find any of them aside from SAPPHIRE Team (ONI SPECTRE Division) and a few others, but we will resume search and rescue when able.

I managed to also get into contact Harper, Lambda Secundus has been glassed with an unknown number of survivors. I have informed James and the 5th Fleet of the situation regarding with the breach and to make best speed for Sol. Furthermore, Admiral Bogart has report that the rest of the 3rd Fleet has driven out the Covenant fleet and army out of the Cygnus system, not only that, they also managed to billions worth of gold and platinum out of the banks. The funds will be useful for when we dig in. We have also suffered heavy casualties there to, the 26th Marine Expeditionary Force was almost wiped out entirely by Covenant forces and the 58th Army Group is barely combat effective now. New Jerusalem has been glassed heavily as well, but we got most of the civilian population off-world and over to Cygnus II by the time they started glassing. The 3rd hasn't lost any of it's carriers or assault ships yet, but, as much as I hate to say this, we lose some of them when the Covenant hit Earth.

3rd "QRF" Fleet Naval Assets as of now:

•4 supercarriers

•13 fleet carriers

•11 light carriers

•19 escort carriers

•28 assault ships

•8 _Everest_ -class battlecruisers

•16 _Marathon_ -class cruisers

•9 _Halcyon_ -class light cruisers

•65 _Halberd_ -class destroyers

•87 frigates and littoral combat vessels

•78 support vessels

6th Fleet Naval Assets as of now:

•3 supercarriers

•11 fleet carriers

•6 light carriers

•8 escort carriers

•9 assault ships

•2 _Everest_ -class battlecruisers

•3 _Valiant_ -class battlecruisers

•13 _Marathon_ -class cruisers

•2 _Halcyon_ -class light cruisers

•79 _Halberd_ -class destroyers

•93 frigates and littoral combat vessels

•17 support vessels

Task Force Alpha-7 "Sol Aegis" Naval Assets as of now:

•1 supercarrier

•7 fleet carriers

•5 light carriers

•5 escort carriers

•12 assault ships

•4 _Earth_ -class dreadnoughts

*UNSC _Star of Earth_ (DN-01) - Flagship

*UNSC _Thor_ (DN-02)

*UNSC _Chancellorsville_ (DN-03)

*UNSC _Skopje_ (DN-04)

•3 _Everest_ -class battlecruisers

•2 _Valiant_ -class battlecruisers

•13 _Marathon_ -class cruisers

•8 _Halcyon_ -class light cruisers

•56 _Halberd_ -class destroyers

•80 frigates and littoral combat vessels

•13 support vessels

•3 prowlers

* * *

 **A/N: At the time of the Great War, the Sol Aegis had the UNSC's only 4 dreadnoughts at their disposal, and said dreadnoughts were testbeds for UNSC shipboard weapons that were seen on the _Infinity_ -class battle carriers, _Montana_ -class dreadnoughts, and other UNSC command ships. The Sol Aegis is the 1st "Home" Fleet's UNSC QRF task force based out of the Sol system and is tasked with defending the URE Core Systems and other regions of URE space. This naval formation is based off of SWTOR's Coruscant Aegis, the Galactic Republic Navy's covert operations task force from Space Combat and that one mission from the Trooper campaign.**

 **UNSC Regional Command (REGCOM): The buffer between CENTCOM and HIGHCOM, REGCOM serves as the command unit for every UNSC unit in its assigned region. Every flag officer per region would represent their respective command in a council of sorts. Eliminating the staff of these would seriously cripple UNSC defenses for weeks even months until new officers can replace their** **predecessors.**

 **•Core Systems Forces Command: Mars**

 **•Inner-Rim Forces Command: Reach**

 **•Mid-Rim Forces Command: Altair IV**

 **•Outer-Rim Forces Command: London II**

 **•Quick Reaction Forces Command: Earth**

 **The majority of the 1st "Home" Fleet is based out of the Sol system. It's area of** **responsibility is the Core Systems and some of the major Inner-Rim Colonies, the 1st Fleet also aids the 4th and 6th Fleets with the defense of the Inner-Rim colonies from time to time. The 3rd Fleet is also based out of Sol and is tasked with ORF operations across URE-controlled space, and it is also one of the most decorated fleets in the UNSC Navy. With the addition of the _Infinity_ to the 3rd, it has become one of the strongest in the Navy.**

 **I referenced the final terminal in Halo 2: Anniversary. I also referenced a story by** **Criosd Pherein called Halo: Noble Wolf, I just love the pairing of Six and the daughter of the CEO of the UNSC's number 1 defense contractor, worth a read and favorite.** **Is anyone else hyped for Halo 5: Guardians?! Favorite, review & PM!**


End file.
